Talk:Timeline
Separate Timelines Considering both take place in the same universe, and this contains Anna Wilder's death, then I reckon both timelines should be together on this page. (It would make things like the crossover noticeable as well) Any objections feel free to create a PP timeline and move it along. --Wiggl 19:59, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I don't mind either way but if we are keeping them together then I will move this to just Timeline instead of Grey's Anatomy Timeline. 20:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I hate to change my mind but I think the page looks a bit messy now. What if we have Grey's Anatomy Season 4 (Private Practice Season 1 on at same time) and then Private Practice Season 1 (Grey's Anatomy Season 4 on at same time). 22:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Like this? Or did you mean separate pages? Or...? Change it to how you feel works if this isn't right and we'll go from there. --Wiggl 23:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Looks great :D 23:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Something's wrong Something's all wrong in the timeline. As of A Change is Gonna Come, MAGIC are residents. In the fifth season, they are second year residents (as Richard mentioned this a couple of times in Rise Up). Lexie mentions "being a resident now" somewhere at the beginning of season six. This means that there's a two-year internship. I'll make the changes, just wanted to explain them here. Tooniee (talk) 19:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Seasons 4 and 5, though timeywimey, take place over a single year, just like 1-3 is one year. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'm confused about whether or not the residency is considered to be part of the 5 years of residency. There are the intern exams at the end of season 3 (which George didn't pass), and then the others are all happy about having become residents. This means they are not part of residency, right? When was said that seasons 1 to 3 and 4 & 5 take place over a year? I don't know a thing about the timeline, but I think we should have some proof. It's confusing, because, like I stated earlier, MAGIC are residents as of season 4, they are mentioned to be second year residents in Rise Up. This means season 4 and 5 are seperated year, or am I totally wrong about this? Tooniee (talk) 19:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Shonda has mentioned it. Also, they took their intern exams (which they take after one year) at the end of season three. And season four was truncated by the 2008 writers' strike. So they are interns from 1-3 and then second-years (residents) during 4-5. And then they're year 3 in 6, 4 in 7, and 5 in 8. At the end of that, they took their boards. Now three of them are fellows. So, basically the confusion here stems from the fact that they are in their first year as residents (because they were interns the previous year), but they're called second-year residents because it's their second year of their residency (the first year of which is called your internship). Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Confusing. So the first year of residency is actually the intern year? Tooniee (talk) 19:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, basically. "A residency may follow the internship year or include the internship year as the first year of residency." from Resident. So their program included the internship as part of residency. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) They made it really confusing in the season 4 premiere then. They were all like "Oh yay, finally residents!". Tooniee (talk) 19:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Because they were in the sense that they had completed the internship portion (which strikes me as kind of a probation period). I mean, they have an important exam at the end of it to weed out the least qualified. It strikes me as kind of an accomplishment to have completed that first year. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I get why they were so happy, I meant it was confusing because of the use of the word 'residents', while they appareantly already were residents. Tooniee (talk) 19:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *I get what you mean. Grey's can be really timeywimey. I had it almost all rationalized and worked out until the flashbacks in Going, Going, Gone made it even more confusing particularly with respect to the date given for Callie and Arizona's wedding. There are a lot of outright continuity errors with respect to how much time has passed. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm rewatching some random episodes (like today one of seaon 5, tomorrow one of season 8, ... ) and I'm trying to keep attention to time references. One very confusing thing is the first few episodes of season 5. It's snowing heavily in the premiere, but it's still October in 5x05. Early October/late September is a bit early to snow heavily, isn't it? I mean weather can be strange, but snowing isn't typical for that period of the year… *Yeah, it is weird. Though in that case, they did note that is was kind of freak snowstorm, didn't they? And given that they're in Seattle, near the coast of Washington, sometimes freak weather occurrences like that do happen. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah those things are possible, and they're sometimes explained, but they really confuse me (and maybe others). It makes you think it's like December/January or something, and then a couple of episodes later it turns out to be still October. Oh, and am I right thinking that a new level of medical training starts at July 1? I vaguely remember Richard saying to Bailey she'd be an attending as of July, and I read somewhere on Wikipedia that it's a typical day to start a new level. Tooniee (talk) 19:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, it's definitely confusing. And yes, July means new interns. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, based on that, I think we can add some new information. It means (a small part of) Good Mourning takes places early July, it means that Now or Never (and George's death) take place at the end of June, and Free Falling and takes place on July 1 (as Teddy mentions the interns walking by are new). I'd have to rewatch the episode to be sure, but She's Gone would also take place on July 1 as it continues directly after Free Falling. Though it also may partially take place on July 2, but I don't know if there's a night shown in the episode. Then the plane crash. That would also be the end of June, as Mer&Cristina and so on are still residents, but they're past the boards, which is at the end of 5th year of residency. Then Remember the Time is spread all over July, and Going, Going, Gone is somewhere in August, as Mark is taken off of life support 30 days after he signed the papers at an unknown point in July. Tooniee (talk) 20:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, that sounds right to me. I don't think there was a night between Free Falling and She's Gone. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to figure out the time of George's death. I just went through the episodes. 13 days after his death, Bailey is still a resident. Then the next time frame with Bailey we get, is 21 days after his death. At that point, she is an attending. Tooniee (talk) 20:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Then it sounds like he died in June, because 13 days after his death was before July 1 and 21 days after was after July 1. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm trying to figure out the possible dates in June. The first possible date is June 10, because 21 days later would be exactly July 1. The last possible day of his death would then be July 17, because if it were later, it would already (have) been July 1 13 days later. Tooniee (talk) 20:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Wait. Didn't Lexie say in one of the segments that she was becoming a resident "today?" So "today" would be July 1. You can track back from there to figure out the date of death for George. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I already added it to the page. I'll search for it and correct it when I find the segment. Tooniee (talk) 20:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Cool. Glad we got it figured out. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think we could figure out a lot of other things if we keep thinking about them together. Tooniee (talk) 20:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, yeah. Definitely. There are a lot of references to the timeline, but you have to listen for them because they're mostly just one-offs. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, wait a second, I have an idea. Tooniee (talk) 20:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Time References I propose that we mention every time reference we hear, so that we can think about other things we can derive from it. Tooniee (talk) 20:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Good plan! Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Alex mentions that Andy Michaelson has been in the ER 4 times in the past 3 weeks, so this confirms that it's actually 21 days after George's death. No possible thing to derive from, but I thought some confirming sometimes may be good. Tooniee (talk) 20:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *The Mark flashbacks gave us a lot of dates, but I don't know that they all made it on to the timeline page. Also, they conflict within themselves because I'm pretty sure it puts Callie and Arizona's wedding as being like two years before Sofia was born, which is obviously not accurate. She was somewhere around 4 months old when her moms got married. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I already added it to the page earlier, but Do You Believe in Magic takes place on May 1, 2013 (though again, there may be a night in that episode). Tooniee (talk) 20:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I found the scene with Lexie! And hello discontinuity. She says that line 22 days after George's death, but Bailey's an attending already after 21 days after his death. Tooniee (talk) 20:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Okay. So that's an error. One of many. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC)